Behind Enemy Lines
by grettama
Summary: Mencuci otak sahabat agar menjadi musuhmu adalah suatu hal, tapi mencuci otak musuh agar jadi pacarmu adalah hal lain.


Ini bisa jadi sebuah pertanda bagus. Atau buruk. Semua tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya.

Tapi bagi Percy Jackson, hal ini sama sekali tak ada bagus-bagusnya. Sepanjang hidupnya, Percy sudah memutuskan kalau hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya adalah saat ayahnya, Poseidon, mengakui di depan khalayak umum kalau Tyson si Cyclops adalah saudara tirinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Percy jadi sangat menyayangi Tyson, tapi tetap saja pada awalnya, memiliki saudara tiri seorang (atau sebuah?) Cyclops adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Tentu saja Percy takkan mengakui ia pernah malu punya saudara Tyson di depan adik tirinya itu. Ia tak tega.

Namun sayangnya, rekor Tyson telah dipecahkan. Ada hal yang _jauh_ lebih memalukan daripada punya saudara tiri Cyclops.

Kalian ingin tahu apa hal itu? Ini dia.

"Percy! Kau lapar? Mau kusuapi? Ah, kau berkeringat! Sini biar aku seka dulu."

"Luke," geram Percy seraya menyingkirkan tangan Luke Castellan yang sibuk menotol-notol dahinya dengan lengan baju panjangnya. "Aku _baik-baik_ saja. Kau bisa berhenti mengikutiku."

Luke menurunkan lengannya dari wajah Percy dan memasang tampang sedih, membuat Percy ingin menyodok wajah tampan bercodet Luke dengan pulpen Riptide-nya alih-alih merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya. "Tapi aku tak ingin jauh darimu…"

Percy memutar bola matanya dan mendelik kepada beberapa pekemah Apollo yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya dan memandang Luke serta Percy sambil cekikikan.

Berusaha mengatasi emosinya, Percy menghela napas dan memandang Luke yang lebih tinggi darinya tajam-tajam.

"Luke, dengar," ujar Percy, "Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau mungkin bisa kembali ke pondokmu. Aku juga harus kembali ke pondokku. Kita bertemu saat makan malam, oke?"

Luke memasang ekspresi seolah ia tak suka dengan rencana berpisah dari Percy selama dua jam, tapi ia hanya mengangguk, membuat Percy lega karena tak harus memingsankannya dulu lalu menyeretnya ke pondok Hermes.

"Oke," ujar Luke, dan sebelum melangkah pergi, ia mengecup dahi Percy lembut, membuat Percy merona sampai ke leher sementara tawa anak-anak pondok Ares yang menonton dari kejauhan langsung meledak.

Percy memberikan tatapan tergalaknya yang bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan wajah seperti tomat, tapi itu justru membuat Clarisse La Rue—pemimpin pondok Ares—tertawa makin keras. Mengabaikan mereka, Percy melangkah cepat ke pondoknya.

_Ini sudah keterlaluan_. Batin Percy frustasi.

Semua hal ini bermula setelah Nico di Angelo kabur dari Perkemahan Blasteran karena marah pada Percy yang dianggapnya sudah menyebabkan kakaknya, Bianca, tewas. Sepeninggal Nico, Percy segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya, Annabeth Chase dan Grover Underwood si Satir. Di tengah-tengah diskusi seru mereka mengenai Nico, tiba-tiba saja Clarisse berlari melewati mereka bersama serombongan anak Ares lainnya, dengan persenjataan lengkap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Annabeth, bingung menatap rombongan pekemah yang berlari ke arah bukit sambil menyerukan seruan perang.

"Apa kita ketinggalan tangkap bendera?" tanya Percy sama bingungnya.

Annabeth memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah cerdas dengan menyetop Silena Beauregard dan menanyainya ada apa. Jawaban Silena sungguh mengejutkan.

"Luke," ujarnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Luke ada di perkemahan. Travis dan Connor Stoll melihatnya ada di bukit sewaktu mereka patroli."

Percy bertukar pandang dengan Grover dan Annabeth, dan tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung berlari mengikuti rombongan pekemah lain.

Dan benar saja. Begitu Percy menyeruak ke depan kerumunan tepat di samping Clarisse, ia melihatnya. Luke, berdiri diam di lereng bukit. Ia tak tampak gentar melihat puluhan pekemah berdiri di depannya dan mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya, meskipun kelihatannya ia tidak membawa pedangnya, Backbiter, bersamanya.

"Aku mencari Percy," ujarnya lantang.

Merasa ditantang, Percy maju ke depan kerumunan, mendekat ke arah Luke.

"Aku di sini," sahut Percy, mengamati Luke dengan waspada sementara tangannya melayang ke sakunya, ke arah pulpen Riptide berada.

Ekspresi Luke yang semula keras langsung melunak begitu melihat Percy. Tapi Percy tetap waspada. Luke turun dari lereng, berjalan mendekat ke arah Percy, membuat genggaman Percy pada Riptide menguat. Luke sudah semakin dekat dan Percy belum juga melihat tanda-tanda senjata di tubuhnya. Tapi Percy tak boleh lengah. Luke adalah orang terlicik yang pernah Percy tahu. Bisa saja ia menyembunyikan belati kecil yang mudah dibawa-bawa ketimbang Backbiter.

Luke sudah berada dalam jangkauan pedang Percy. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, terarah tepat ke leher Percy dan Percy sendiri sudah siap menyabetkan Riptide. Percy sudah separo mengeluarkan Riptide dari sakunya dan siap membuka tutupnya untuk langsung dihujamkan ke jantung Luke ketika tangan Luke mendarat di tengkuknya dan menariknya maju.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, membuat Stoll bersaudara muntah-muntah sementara banyak anak dari pondok Aphrodite memekik.

Percy mengerjap. Riptide sudah menjadi pedang seutuhnya, tapi tergeletak di tanah, jatuh begitu saja dari genggaman Percy, sementara Percy hanya bisa membeku melihat kelopak mata Luke yang begitu dekat dengannya, terpejam, semantara tangan Luke di tengkuknya menekan lehernya dengan lembut.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Percy untuk menyadari bahwa Luke, sedang memagut bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Luke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Percy dan menatap mata hijau Percy dengan iris birunya. Senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya yang bercodet.

"Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu lagi, Percy."

* * *

Percy bersumpah Chiron setengah mati menahan tawa ketika mendengar apa yang terjadi di bukit dari Annabeth dan Grover. Setelah adegan ciuman gratis untuk semua pekemah itu, Annabeth menarik Luke dan Percy ke rumah besar untuk meminta petunjuk Chiron. Annabeth sendiri susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Percy jadi ingin menjambak rambut pirangnya. Sementara Grover juga tidak bisa berhenti cekikikan dan Percy sudah lelah menendangi kaki kambingnya.

Luke tidak membantu meredakan kegilaan yang lain. Ia merangkul Percy dengan sayang dan meskipun Percy sudah menampiknya, Luke terus-terusan melayangkan lengannya ke bahunya dan bahkan mengancam akan menggendong Percy _bridal-style_ kalau ia tidak mau dirangkul. Percy akhirnya menyerah saja dan membiarkannya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Luke, apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan sebelum berada di perkemahan?" tanya Chiron setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Luke masih belum melepaskan tatapannya dari Percy, membuat Percy jengah. Luke musuh, tidak salah kan kalau ia menyolok matanya dengan garpu sekarang? Mumpung ada kesempatan.

"Beberapa hari lalu, saya berada di California. Tapi kemudian saya sadar saya harusnya berada di perkemahan bersama Percy, jadi saya ke sini. Senang rasanya melihatmu lagi, Percy. Aku merindukanmu."

Annabeth dan Grover mengeluarkan suara batuk-batuk samar untuk menyembunyikan tawa mereka, membuat Percy langsung menginjak kaki mereka di bawah meja.

Chiron lebih bisa menguasai diri. "Kau ingat kalau kau meninggalkan perkemahan dan, eh, membelot ke pihak musuh?"

Barulah Luke melepaskan tatapannya dari Percy dan memandang Chiron, mengernyit. "Apa maksud, Bapak? Saya sudah jatuh cinta dengan Percy sejak ia tiba di perkemahan ini untuk pertama kalinya dan sejak itu pula kami berdua sudah pacaran. Mana mungkin saya meninggalkan perkemahan dan membelot ke pihak musuh?"

Jawaban Luke membuat adegan ciuman tadi sedikit menguap dari kepala Percy. Ia menatap Luke lekat-lekat.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

* * *

Di cerita-cerita lain pada umumnya, biasanya sahabat tokoh utama dicuci otak agar merasa dirinya musuh. Percy tak tahu ia dosa apa sehingga yang terjadi pada hidupnya adalah kebalikannya. Luke yang merupakan musuhnya sepertinya telah dicuci otak untuk menganggap dirinya adalah _pacar_ Percy.

Percy berjalan cepat ke pondoknya, berusaha mengabaikan seruan-seruan dari pondok Ares yang terus mengomentari adegan ciuman di dahi barusan sementara wajahnya masih tetap merah padam. Setelah ia memasuki pondok, barulah ia mendesah lega karena tak mungkin ada anak dari pondok lain yang berani mendekatinya. Di saat seperti ini, ia bersyukur ia tidak punya saudara sepondok dan Tyson sedang sibuk di istana Poseidon.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kemunculan tiba-tiba Luke yang mempermalukan Percy, dan sampai sekarang keadaan belum juga membaik. Luke terus menerus mengekornya, menciumnya di tempat umum di saat-saat tak terduga sehingga Percy tak sempat mengelak, dan bahkan menggandengnya. _Astaga._ Kalaupun masalah ini selesai, Percy tak yakin pekemah lain akan berhenti mengejeknya.

Yang lebih buruk lagi, Annabeth dan Grover sedang menjalankan misi bersama Charles Beckendorf sehingga mereka tak ada untuk memberi dukungan moral pada Percy.

Percy merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Ia punya waktu dua jam sebelum ia harus keluar makan malam dan sekali lagi menghadapi Luke. Kalau saja ia diizinkan membolos makan malam, ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Chiron belum menemukan jawaban atas berubahnya perilaku Luke ini, dan Percy juga sama sekali tidak menghasilkan perkembangan apapun meski ia sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Luke.

Percy mengurut dahinya, merancang alasan apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membolos makan malam tanpa harus dihukum. Alasan sakit ia hapus dari daftarnya. Luke justru akan makin menjadi kalau tahu Percy sakit. Salah-salah Percy disuruh menginap di pondok Hermes dan dipaksa tidur seranjang dengan Luke agar ia bisa terus diawasi. Membayangkannya pun sudah merinding.

"Percy Jackson."

Suara asing yang muncul tiba-tiba itu membuat Percy secara reflek mendudukkan diri di kasurnya. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Percy, mengernyit menatap seorang pria dengan rambut gelap panjang dan mata semerah darah. Mengesampingkan senyumnya yang misterius dan menyimpan aura mengerikan, pria ini terlihat begitu… tampan. Ah, tidak, bahkan tampan pun sangat kurang untuk menggambarkan sosoknya. Kulitnya kecoklatan dan wajahnya seakan terpahat sempurna tanpa cela. Sayap putih raksasa terlipat di punggungnya, dan ia menyandang busur dan anak panah emas.

Percy yakin dia bukan Apollo. Ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Apollo sebelumnya dan meskipun mereka sama-sama tampan, mereka memiliki aura yang berbeda. Apollo lebih hangat dan jenaka sementara pria ini… pria ini terkesan misterius, mengerikan, tapi juga indah dan menawan. Sempat terbersit di benak Percy bahwa pria ini adalah malaikat.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Percy, pria itu mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidur Percy.

"Lupakan pedangmu, Nak," ujarnya. "Aku datang dengan damai kali ini meskipun biasanya aku membuat orang yang kukunjungi jadi sedikit gila. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku Eros."

Percy mengerjap. "Anda…," Percy memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih sopan sedikit begitu tahu ia sedang menghadapi seorang dewa meski ia adalah dewa minor—percayalah, dewa adalah pribadi yang super narsis tak peduli mayor atau minor, "… Dewa Cinta?"

Eros tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku tidak seterkenal ibuku, Aphrodite, untuk urusan cinta karena ia mengurusi cinta yang _mainstream_ sementara aku ditugaskan untuk mengurus cinta minor, tapi ya, aku Dewa Cinta."

Percy mencerna ucapan Eros selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian ia paham.

"Luke. Itu perbuatan Anda."

Eros tampak terkesan karena Percy cukup cepat tanggap. "Maaf aku menimpakannya padamu, tapi kurasa kau orang yang paling layak."

Percy jarang sekali mendengar seorang dewa minta maaf. Ia yang tadinya sudah hendak membentaki Eros mengenai penderitaannya selama tiga hari terakhir langsung berusaha menahan diri. Ia jadi sedikit lebih menyukai Eros karena dewa itu cukup lumayan kalau dibandingkan dewa yang lain.

"Apa tujuan Anda?" tanya Percy.

Eros mendesah. "Kuakui aku lancang. Sejujurnya aku sudah memiliki rencana besar terhadapmu di masa yang akan datang, tapi aku terpaksa harus mengubah rencanaku."

Percy tak suka mendengar bahwa Eros punya rencana besar untuknya, tapi ia tetap bungkam dan membiarkan Eros melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Kronos memanfaatkan Luke untuk bangkit kembali."

Percy mengangguk.

Eros menghela napas. "Dewa-dewi semuanya mengetahui itu, tapi tidak ada yang bertindak. Meskipun aku lancang, aku harus melakukannya. Kalau Luke percaya bahwa ia adalah orang terkasihmu dan ia juga percaya bahwa kau adalah orang terkasihnya, mungkin kebangkitan Kronos akan bisa tertunda sampai beberapa tahun mendatang. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Percy."

Percy benar-benar menyukai cara Eros mengucapkan namanya dan selama sedetik, ia sudah berniat untuk mengecup pipi dewa itu dan menyatakan cinta padanya, tak peduli Eros pria sekalipun, tapi kemudian Eros tersenyum dan menjetikkan jarinya, membuat Percy mengerjap dan tersadar dari lamunan gilanya.

"Menatapku lama-lama memang bisa berakhir seperti itu. Daya tarik kaum minor. Maaf. Aku selalu mewujud sebagai seorang pria di depan pria dan sebagai wanita di depan wanita. Tak berlaku sebaliknya. Aku sudah menamengi dirimu dari pengaruhku karena kita butuh bicara, Percy."

Percy berdehem untuk menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya dan buka mulut. "Mengesampingkan masalah percintaan sesaat saya dan Luke, apa Anda tidak merasa kalau kaki tangan Kronos yang lain akan menemukannya dan justru akan memicu perang lebih awal? Di sini, di perkemahan?"

Eros kembali tersenyum. "Cinta, Percy, adalah kekuatan paling besar di muka bumi ini, kalau kau belum tahu. Melebihi apapun. Sayangnya, mungkin hanya aku yang percaya itu. Aku bahkan ragu ibuku masih percaya, dia sudah terlalu jauh dibelokkan oleh penampilan fisik. Tapi cinta dariku, Percy, adalah cinta yang paling tulus yang pernah ada. Tidak melihat dari fisik. Tidak melihat dari gender. Tidak melihat usia. Istilah 'cinta buta' berasal dari restuku. Mantra yang kuberikan pada Luke adalah mantra terkuatku saat ini. Selama ia masih berpikir kalau ia mencintaimu, Kronos tidak akan menemukannya. Sayangnya, mantranya belum sempurna."

Percy sudah menghindari kata cinta antara dia dan Luke selama tiga hari terakhir, tapi mendengarnya keluar dari mulut Eros rasanya baik-baik saja, jadi ia tidak berkomentar. Alih-alih, ia bertanya, "Apa maksud Anda?"

Eros menarik salah satu anak panah emas dari tabung yang tersampir di tubuhnya lalu mengulurkannya pada Percy. Begitu Percy meraihnya, anak panah itu menyusut dan berubah menjadi sebuah belati emas.

"Simpan anak panahku, Percy. Sama seperti Riptide, ia akan terus berada di sakumu tak peduli di manapun kau berada. Kau, adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyempurnakan mantraku terhadap Luke. Kalau kau sudah merasa dirimu siap, tusukkan belati itu tepat ke jantungmu, dan dengan itu, mungkin kau bisa menunda kebangkitan Kronos sampai beberapa dekade."

Percy menatap belati di tangannya, kemudian memandang mata semerah darah milik Eros. "Kenapa Anda menyerahkan keputusannya pada saya? Bukankah Anda bisa saja langsung menembakkan anak panah Anda ke saya jadi rencana Anda bisa langsung berjalan lancar tanpa perlu bertaruh pada keputusan saya?"

Eros meraih tangan Percy, mengatupkan jari-jarinya di atas telapak tangan Percy yang memegang belati. "Cara kerja cintaku tidak seperti itu, Percy. Cinta minor adalah cinta paling berat yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Aku tidak sembarangan memilih orang. Ketika aku merasa orang itu pantas, barulah aku menembakkan anak panahku padanya. Karena bahkan di antara orang-orang terpilihku pun, masih banyak juga yang tak bisa menghadapi sampai akhir. Lebih memilih bunuh diri atau menyangkal.

"Sedangkan Luke, dia adalah kasus khusus di mana aku memaksakan restuku padanya. Oleh karena itu juga, sekarang aku memberimu hak untuk memilih. Banyak orang mengeluhkan kenapa cinta selalu datang tiba-tiba. Untukmu, kau lah yang akan mendatangkan cintamu sendiri. Tapi hanya ketika kau benar-benar yakin dan siap, Percy."

Percy diam, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan. Eros memberinya senyum terakhir, dan ketika Percy berkedip, dewa itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Percy bersama belati emas yang terasa lebih berat daripada kelihatannya.

* * *

Sejak kunjungan Eros, Percy mencoba melihat dari sudut pandang lain. Ia mencoba melihat Luke lebih dalam.

Pemuda itu tampan, bahkan lulus standar anak Aphrodite. Ia juga ahli berpedang. Bahkan sekarang dalam kondisi Luke tergila-gila padanya, Percy masih cukup sering kalah adu pedang dengannya waktu latihan. Ia sebetulnya pemuda yang baik. Yang membuatnya membelot hanya rasa bencinya terhadap ayahnya.

"Kau masih membenci Hermes?" tanya Percy suatu hari, sekitar dua hari setelah kunjungan Eros.

Luke yang sedang membereskan tombak-tombak yang baru saja digunakan untuk latihan menoleh pada Percy.

"Entahlah," jawabnya, membuat Percy tertegun. "Aku hanya merasa itu tak lagi penting. Aku tak peduli ia mengakuiku sebagai anak atau tidak. Yang penting kau bersamaku. Hal-hal lain tidak penting."

Luke yang dulu tidak akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?" ujar Luke, kemudian menyeringai, "Jangan khawatir, Percy. Kalau dia hadir di pernikahan kita, aku takkan mengacaukannya dengan tiba-tiba langsung melompat menyerangnya."

Percy tertawa lemah, membiarkan Luke mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Mungkin Eros benar. Mungkin Luke yang sekarang punya harapan.

Selanjutnya, Percy mencoba untuk menanggapi semua afeksi yang diberikan Luke padanya, meskipun ia jengah kalau Luke tiba-tiba menciumnya di depan umum, tapi Percy mencoba bertahan. Eros memintanya untuk mempertimbangkan, dan itulah yang akan dilakukannya. Eros berbeda dengan semua dewa lain yang pernah ditemui Percy. Ia tidak mengintimidasi, tapi patut disegani. Ia tidak menuntut banyak, Percy bisa saja menolak permintaannya dan tak pernah menusukkan belati itu di jantungnya dan memilih untuk bertarung melawan Kronos daripada harus mencintai Luke selamanya, tapi justru karena itu Percy ingin setidaknya sedikit mencoba mempertimbangkan. Eros menghormati pilihannya, tidak seperti kebanyakan dewa lain, jadi Percy juga ingin menghormati permintaan Eros. Siapa yang tahu kalau dengan memberikan restu pada Luke, Eros jadi dikutuk Zeus karena sudah menyalahi takdir?

Mungkin akan lebih tidak membingungkan bagi Percy tentang keputusan mana yang harus diambilnya kalau ia mendiskusikannya dengan Chiron. Tapi Percy tidak melakukannya. Ia, entah kenapa, merasa kalau keputusan ini harus benar-benar berasal dari dirinya.

Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membiarkan Luke kembali membelot atau mencintainya seumur hidupnya?

"Kau kelihatan banyak pikiran," komentar Luke setelah makan malam dan ia mengajak Percy melemaskan kaki sebentar dengan berjalan-jalan di hutan.

Percy menoleh untuk menatap Luke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Eh, yah, begitulah."

"Memikirkan kenapa Annabeth dan Grover belum juga kembali dari misi? Tenang saja, Percy. Mereka tidak akan tewas semudah itu."

Luke mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Percy untuk menyemangatinya, dan kali ini Percy bahkan tak lagi menampiknya.

"Kalaupun mereka dalam bahaya," lanjut Luke, "Kita akan kabur dari perkemahan dan menyelamatkan mereka apapun resikonya."

Percy menoleh ke arah Luke, mendapati pemuda itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Percy mengangguk, dan membiarkan Luke mendekat untuk menciumnya, dan ketika Percy memejamkan matanya begitu bibir mereka bersentuhan, Percy tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

"Kau sungguh luar biasa, Percy. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau bisa menguras staminaku sampai seperti ini."

Malam sunyi senyap. Hanya terdengar suara engahan Percy dan Luke yang baru saja selesai berlatih pedang gila-gilaan, memanfaatkan arena yang kosong dan wewenang Luke sebagai instruktur pedang perkemahan.

Mereka berbaring telentang, memandang langit berbintang di atas mereka. Riptide tergeletak begitu saja di sisi Percy sementara pedang yang Luke gunakan sudah terlempar jauh ke sisi lain arena akibat jurus jitu yang Percy gunakan.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku," balas Percy, nyengir puas karena sudah berhasil melucuti Luke.

Luke terbahak di sela-sela engahan napasnya, kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya agar jari-jarinya bisa bertautan dengan jari-jari Percy. Percy membiarkannya.

Mereka hanya berbaring diam selama beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Percy mendudukkan dirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Luke, menyusul Percy untuk duduk di tanah arena.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Percy.

Luke memandangnya penuh tanya sementara Percy mengeluarkan belati emas dari sakunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luke.

Percy tersenyum, memandang Luke. "Aku akan menusukkan ini ke jantungku, tapi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh," tambah Percy cepat-cepat ketika ia melihat rasa takut muncul di wajah Luke.

"Sungguh?" ulangnya.

Percy mengangguk. "Karena ini menyangkut kau, jadi aku ingin kau ada waktu aku melakukannya. Jadi, diam saja di sana, dan aku mungkin saja akan jadi orang yang menginisiatifkan ciuman di antara kita begitu aku sudah menusukkan belati ini ke jantungku."

Luke tampak tak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia menuruti Percy. "Kalau itu maumu. Tapi kalau kau ternyata mati, aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke Dunia Bawah dan menonjokmu karena sudah membohongiku."

Percy tertawa, kemudian menggenggam belati emas itu, dan mengangkatnya agar sejajar dengan jantungnya. Percy benar-benar yakin akan keputusannya. Ia tidak akan mundur.

Percy sudah hendak mengayunkan belati itu agar menusuk dadanya tepat ketika ia merasakan rasa panas membakar menguar dari belati itu, membuat Percy berteriak kesakitan dan secara otomatis menjatuhkan belatinya.

"Percy!" seru Luke, panik, meraih tangan Percy untuk memastikan ia tidak apa-apa.

Percy menatap belati yang terjatuh di tanah. Belati itu meleleh begitu saja, dan menguap lenyap. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"_Well_, tak kusangka kau punya nyali juga, Bocah."

Mengenali suara itu, Percy mendongak dengan marah. "Kau," geramnya.

"Aku."

Seringai kejam menghiasi wajah Ares selagi ia berdiri di hadapan Percy dan Luke. Luke menatap bingung antara Percy dan Ares, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kita butuh bicara, Bocah," ujar Ares seraya menjentikkan jarinya, dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, Luke ambruk ke tanah.

"Luke!" seru Percy, mengguncang tubuh Luke, berusaha membangunkannya, tapi tak ada yang terjadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Ares melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu. "Tenang. Dia hanya tidur sebentar sampai pembicaraan kita selesai."

Darah naik ke ubun-ubun Percy. Emosi menguasai dirinya. Ia mengambil Riptide-nya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerbu ke arah Ares, tapi Dewa Perang itu hanya menjetikkan jarinya sekali lagi, membuat Riptide terpental jauh di luar jangkauan Percy.

"Kubilang 'bicara', bukan 'menyerang'," ujar Ares dengan nada bosan, "Kau beruntung aku sedang murah hati malam ini jadi kau takkan kuledakkan jadi abu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Percy. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah.

Ares tertawa. "Yang kuinginkan sudah tercapai, Bocah Tengik."

Mendadak, Percy paham. "Kau tidak ingin aku menusuk diriku dengan panah Eros. Kau tidak ingin aku menyempurnakan restu Eros. Kau ingin peperangan tetap berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya."

Ares bertepuk tangan. "_Bravo_. Ternyata kau punya otak juga."

Percy menatap Ares berang. Ia merasa marah sekali. Entah karena itu efek keberadaan Ares atau memang dirinya sedang amat sangat marah. "Apakah perdamaian terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telingamu, hah?" sembur Percy, sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Ia sudah pernah menantang Ares sekali dan ia tak takut mengulanginya.

"Bocah," sahut Ares, terdengar seperti bapak-bapak yang menyebalkan, "Sejak zaman dulu, melawan Takdir itu bukan tindakan yang bijaksana. Eros lancang melakukannya dan karena ia dewa, meskipun minor, hukumannya tidak seberapa. Aphrodite selaku ibunya berhasil mengusahakan keringanan untuk kelancangannya. Dan aku di sini, bertugas membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Eros."

"Kau tidak—"

Sebelum Percy sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ares sudah berpindah dengan cepat ke sisi Luke dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya tepat ke dada Luke, membuat Luke mengejang sesaat sebelum kembali tertidur.

Ares kembali menoleh ke arah Percy. "Kubiarkan kau hidup malam ini, Bocah. Peranmu di masa depan akan lebih menarik untuk ditonton."

Dan sebelum Percy sempat melakukan apapun, Ares sudah lebih dulu lenyap. Percy segera menghambur ke sisi Luke.

"Luke!" panggil Percy, mengguncang tubuhnya sekali lagi.

Luke mengerang, membuat Percy lega karena ia masih hidup. Percy membantunya duduk sementara Luke berusaha membuka matanya.

"Percy?" ujar Luke begitu ia sadar. Ia menatap Percy, mengernyit. "Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Aku harusnya berada di Putri Andromeda…."

Tapi Luke membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Ia menatap Percy yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi kalut.

Bahkan tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut pun, Percy sudah sadar sepenuhnya kalau restu Eros sudah diangkat dari Luke. Satu-satunya harapan menuju perdamaian pupus sudah.

Menyadari kalau ia masih memegangi Luke, Percy buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya. Ia memeriksa sakunya dan sedikit lega menyadari Riptide sudah kembali berada di sana. Saat ini, tanpa restu Eros, Luke bisa langsung menyerangnya kapan pun ia mau. Mereka sudah kembali menjadi musuh.

Kenyataan itu rasanya bagai menghempas Percy ke Tartarus.

"Aku tidak akan menyerangmu," ujar Luke tiba-tiba. Iris birunya masih terpaku pada Percy yang balas memandangnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Aku…," ucap Luke, menjawab pertanyaan Percy yang tak terlontarkan, "Aku ingat apa yang terjadi padaku selama beberapa hari terakhir dan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini alih-alih Putri Andromeda."

Kalau situasinya tidak sepelik ini, mungkin Percy akan merona.

Luke masih menatap Percy. Selama beberapa saat, tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat memecah keheningan, sampai Luke berkata, "Aku harus pergi."

Sebenarnya, Percy bisa saja mengayunkan Riptide ke Luke saat ini, membunuhnya di tempat sebelum keadaan bertambah runyam, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya. Ia tetap bergeming, tak melakukan apapun selain memandang Luke.

Luke pun masih tidak beranjak dari duduknya meskipun ia baru saja menyatakan bahwa ia harus pergi. Mereka berdua masih berkutat dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi kemudian Luke bangkit berdiri dan Percy mengikutinya.

Pemuda bercodet itu menatap Percy untuk terakhir kali dan berkata, "Saat kita bertemu lagi, situasinya akan lain."

Percy mengangguk, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Luke melangkah pergi. Percy masih memandang punggung Luke yang makin lama makin menjauh, tapi pemuda itu tak lagi menoleh ke belakang dan Percy juga tak berharap ia melakukannya.

Tak ada pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing, tapi mereka sama-sama tahu kalau beberapa hari terakhir yang mereka lalui bersama itu nyata, dan meskipun begitu, mereka juga tahu kalau itu hanya sesaat.

Tanpa Percy sadari, tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Malam itu, ia bersumpah demi Sungai Styx kalau ia akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat Kronos binasa.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan**

Jadinya kepanjangan ._.

Settingnya setelah Titan's Curse. Sebelum Percy balik ke rumah ibunya untuk sekolah di Goode. Hahaha. Maap kalau agak maksa xp Dan maaf juga kalau ada fakta-fakta yang agak miss ._. saya males ngecek di novelnya jadi cuma mengandalkan wikia dan tanya teman *plakplak* Dan maaf juga kalau judulnya nggak nyambung, saya lagi krisis penjudulan orz *plakplakplak*


End file.
